dungeonbossfandomcom-20200216-history
Effects
About Throughout the game your heroes will succumb to different status effects and will test your party's ability to control the damage. The following is a reference table for adventurers to use. Clicking on their names or pictures will provide more detail on their effects. The following table describes the type of effects that exist in the game. Every effect has an expiration and wears off over time. Furthermore, they are broken down into two categories. Negative status effects are applied to the opposing team, and are thus called "debuffs." Effects applied to the same team are called "buffs," as they are most often positive status effects. Types: *C: Common (Heroes and Enemies can use this buff/debuff) *S: Special (only one or two Heroes have this buff/debuff ability) *E: Enemy (only Bosses and their minions use this buff/debuff) Debuffs= |-|Buffs= Negative Status Effects Burned This status effect is easily recognized by the flames swirling around the affected individual. For the duration of the effect, fire damage is dealt at the end of each turn until the effect expires. The amount of damage is based on the level of the ability that caused the burn. This damage deals extra damage with passives like Fire Vulnerability (2x Fire damage taken). In addition, other enemies benefit by attacking those with burning effects such as the Fire Eater effect (gains life upon attacking a burning target). In addition to the damage dealt every turn, the affected target also has a lowered DEF. This increases the amount of damage that the hero takes from all sources as well as the damage it takes from the Burn effect. Many Fire heroes can inflict Burn. Some heroes have the Grill Master passive, which has a chance to burn targets upon a critical hit. Nitpick is a hero that hits the opponent's team with many meteor strikes, each having a chance to burn the target. It ensures that the entire party is on fire. Mangle Jaw's Hot Coals ability leaves a burning pile of fire inducing coals, with a high chance to inflict burn and have it sustained for a long duration of time. Finally, Squinch is a hero that provides his party with the Pyromaniac buff (1.5x damage dealt to burning targets) with his Playing With Fire ability. Chilled The effect is noticed by a brief shimmering blue aura around the target. Abilties are frosted over, signifying that those skills do not regain energy for the duration of the Chill. Chilled skills not on cooldown could be executed for that one time, but subsequent turns will not regain energy. IGOROK's Arctic Rush deals 3x damage to Chilled enemies. Heroes like Samurai Takumi can Chill targets. Dazed This debuff is easily distinguished by a circle of stars above the head of the affected target. Accuracy is greatly diminished, making it more likelt to miss an attack on the opposing team. Since this effect lasts for two turns, it is very effective at neutralizing the attacks of very strong heroes, and is most likely the deciding factor in a PvP match. Inflicting Daze in campaign maps will help your healers keep up with healing duties. On the other hand, Dwarves and other Samurai heroes with the Perfect Swing passive are unfazed by the Dazed debuff. In addition, special abilities that heal and buff their own team are not affected by Daze. Heroes that daze are Yokozuna, Lady Nimriel, Therand Fiddlestrom, and Julius. Debilitated This effect is inflicted by heroes like Overlord Executum using Void blade. The effect reduces stats by a percentage, making the affected target less threatening in battle. Specifically, heroes that rely on high ATK and CRIT will have a tougher time dealing sufficient damage. Heroes that rely on defense will find that they are taking much more damage from all sources. When used offensively in battle, it can help a team quickly take down dangerous targets. When used defensively, it can prevent enemies from landing critical hits. DEF Lowered DEF Lowered is a status effect that reduces defenses by a percentage based on the level of the ability. This effect reduces a target's ability to take damage, making it useful against heroes with high health or high defenses. Following up with a hard hitting attack will bring certain death for the affected individual. Lowered defenses is commonly inflicted by abilities like Piercing yelp (mushroom classes of enemies that lower defenses from melee attackers) or Armor Break (such as King Yorick). Damage taken from Poisoned, Burned or Shocked do not increase from the DEF Lowered debuff. Diseased Diseased is easily distinguished by the swarm of flies that surround the diseased target. It is a debilitating effect that reduces its ability to take and deal damage. A hero will little life may not be able to restore its health back to full from halved healing effects. A hero that was once able to deal significant damage with a single ability may not have the ATK to deal enough damage, especially when its CRIT is also negated by the disease. Other enemies with passives like Disease Bane (deals 3x damage towards Diseased targets) capitalize on Diseased effects. Dark Heroes like Lord Zomm, Life Reaper Brom and Kobal the Pestilent have the ability to inflict disease. In addition, Lord Zomm's Welcome Fever passive increases damage upon being diseased. Heroes that have the Lifeless passive are immune to Disease, and other Dark heroes are slightly more resistant to Disease. Feared Feared_aoe.png Feared_fleeing.png Individuals affected by Fear are depicted with sweat droplets dripping out of them. Damage taken by any other source, including Burning, Shocked, and Poison damage-over-time effects are doubled by the Fear debuff. Damage multipliers from other passives are calculated first before the Fear multiplier 2x is calculated for the total damage. When the health of the affected target drops to 20% or lower, it has a chance of abandoning their team and running away from the fight. Lupina, Jabber Clenchjaw, and Tsume have abilities that inflict Fear on their opponents. Frozen The status effect is easily seen by icicles crystallizing out of the affected target. While they are frozen, their turn is skipped until the ice thaw. Passive abilities still affect their party while frozen, and abilities such as Pontifex Mortis's Resurrection will still activate if he dies while Frozen. While the Frozen status does not have a damage component, heroes like IGOROK can use this opportunity to deal 3x more damage with his Arctic Rush ability. In addition, a CRIT with Selwyn the Enduring's Northern Gale or IGOROK's Polar Pounding will provide two turns of Frozen in conjunction with their Polar Master passive. Even though a turn is skipped, they skill gain energy for abilities. Heroes that inflict Freeze are IGOROK, Selwyn the Enduring and Samurai Takumi. Nerve Damage Nerve damage is seen by a brief pillar of light with an immediate status notification of Nerve damage. Those suffering from Nerve Damage will not be able to heal for the duration of the debuff, in addition to the damage taken by the ability that caused Nerve Damage. As of November 26, 2015, Masuta Kira is the only hero that can inflict Nerve damage to his opponents. Poisoned The poisoned debuff is marked by green droplets dripping out of the affected target. The target takes about 300 Poison Damage at the end of every turn until the effect expires. Some enemies have passives that deal additional damage to Poisoned enemies such as Poison Bane or use abilties like Intensify Poison (3x damage to Poisoned targets.) Prevent your team from getting into a hairy situation by curing them with potions or cleansing abilities. Heroes that inflict the Poisoned debuff are Phenol Thoxian and Jabber Clenchjaw. Shocked The status effect is easily seen by the arc lightning surrounding a target. Shocking targets is one of the most efficient and dangerous status effects in clearing out large groups of enemies. Any target that has a shocked status effect is a treated as a potential threat to its entire party. By attacking that individual, an area of effect attack of lightning damage is dealt to other members in its party. Other passive modifiers like Tsume's Savage Fury (multiplying damage by up to 3.5x) or like Fire Hunter of Sir William and some Enemies will increase damage deal to its own team members, or other damage mitigation such as Magical (reducing the amount of magical damage dealt by 25%). Armored targets take a boosted damage of Shock (1.5x). In addition, the Shocked effect triggers for every hit that target receives. This means that for attacks that deal multiple strikes to the same target, each hit will trigger the lightning effect. For example, Ekko's Electrical Storm deals multiple strikes per target. If the first strike successfully inflicts the Shocked Status, then further strikes from the storm will trigger a cascading effect of lightning AOE. If the entire party is inflicted with the Shocked status, then any further area of attack will trigger a mass-wide feedback of lightning AOE from each source. Damage dealt by Burning, Poisoned, or Shocked effects do not trigger additional Shocks. Heroes that have the ability to inflict Shock are Light Heroes such as Ekko, Sifu Jianzhi, Alexandros and Dhaegon Stonecrusher. Julius' Barrel Toss attack can inflict Shock as random debuff, too. Silenced Affected targets will have the Silenced status next to their portraits and have their abilities crossed out for the duration of the effect. Their skills can not be used and are forced to use their basic melee or ranged attacks. Abilities that were on cooldown will still gain energy every turn. In PvP matches, this effect could detrimentally prevent a team from using an essential ability, changing the tide of battle. As of November 24, 2015, Balog is the only hero with the ability to Silence in PvP. Other enemies found in campaigns that silences are casters. Slowed The afflicted target with the Slow debuff now competes for turn position within the Slow category. Traits and passives that allow them to take their turn earlier is now replaced with this effect. Those not marked with Slow now take their turn before them. When multiple enemies have the Slow status effect, then they move according to the position of their lineup. This effect can drastically affect the strategy of a battle. A hero that would've provided a buff to the entire team before their allies take their turn attacking could be foiled by slowing down the support hero. Any attacks that require correct timing, including heals, mass Daze debuff applications, or even focus firing a specific hero could be stopped by having slowed targets. Lord Zomm is one hero that inflicts Lethargy on diseased targets, inflicting the slow debuff. Weakened While effects like DEF Down or ATK Down exists in the game as separate debuffs, Weakened is the combination of both effects. The effect is inflicted by Stone Fist's Fist of Justice. Weakened targets not only take more damage, but will also deal less damage to other heroes. This effect is very useful in a team that cripples the opponent's attack or defenses, making them deal less damage overall and become more susceptible to hard hitting attacks. After inflicting this debuff, it is common to unleash multiple attacks on a single target to ensure that the reduced defense aid in dealing more damage. Positive Status Effects Boosted ATK Up Affected unit receives a major bonus in ATK stat, allowing them to deal an increased amount of damage from basic and special attacks. This is easily seen by a brief surge of red lightning surrounding the affected target. Targets with an increased attack will not only deal more damage, but will be extra deadly from a critical strike. Bone Armor The affected unit has a swirl of bones floating around it. The unit is a lot hardier and hits extremely hard due to its increased ATK and DEF. In addition, it is harder for it to be Frozen and it takes less damage from cold attacks due to increased Cold resist. While the buff is active, the hero should utilize as many of its attacks, especially those that deal damage to the entire party. When facing an enemy with this buff, it should be removed with a Purging attack as it becomes a nuisance to deal sufficient damage through its armor. Burning Skin Chilling Skin Crit Up Units affected with this buff will land a CRIT almost every hit. With an increase stat that is dependent on the level of the skill, the chances of landing a subsequent CRIT will almost always be greater than 50%. Units that rely on CRIT to trigger additional effects such as additional healing from Chief NubNub's Team Mend (Heal on CRIT), Shadowblade's Plague Spreader (Disease on CRIT), or IGOROK's Polar Master (Freeze on CRIT) will benefit greatly from this buff. In battle, it is always a good idea to have an increased CRIT effect so that fights are finished quickly with minimal health loss. When an opponent uses this ability, remove their CRIT buff effect or else your team will be at a disadvantage. Tanks and Healers that normally deal little damage will be seen dealing twice the amount. Enemies with an elemental advantage can not be CRIT, and Masuta Kira's Wushu passive makes him immune to taking critical attacks. Currently Julius, Ekko and Black Diamond have the ability to increase their allies with an increased CRIT chance. DEF Up This buff comes in hand especially for units that have low defense and health. The animation is a shield with a green arrow pointing up, signifying the increase in DEF. While this buff is active, heroes can take more hits from other damage sources. In addition, heroes that function as tanks will take even less damage, improving their survivability over the long run. Heroes like Yokozuna, Sir William, King Yorick and Samurai Takumi have skills that can raise the entire party's defense. Diseased Skin Evading The affected unit has a very low chance of being hit while the buff is active. This buff provides a defensive edge for heroes that have very low life or defense and would've been killed by a devastating attack. When facing enemies that have an increased evasion, these targets should be ignored until the effect wears off, or else the attacks have a chance of missing. The only exception are units that have the Perfect Swing passive, which hits the target all the time. In this case, heroes that have this particular passive should focus on heroes that have the potential to evade in order to quickly focus damage dealt towards one enemy at a time. Enraged This buff is a very useful for both heroes and enemies that have access to it. Damage and CRIT chances are increased, making a seemingly fragile target to be extremely dangerous. When dealing with enemies or bosses with the buff, remove it immediately or mitigate its ability to hit by inflicting Daze or Disease. When using this buff, have it be utilized with other attacks that further multiply the damage output, such as attacking specific classes of enemies or having additional buffs like Pyromaniac. Haste By strategically casting it on an ally, it gains an additional chance to unleash all of its devastating attacks on the opposing team. The Haste buff is triggered immediately to grant them their second action. In addition, their Dodge chance is increased (dependent on the level of the skill) to help them avoid attacks until they execute their second actions. The haste buff expires after they take their second chance. If a room is cleared before their turn begins, then the Haste buff persists in the next room. Chief NubNub and Rocky the Shiitake are Heroes that could grant Haste to allies. Party Fever Units affected with Party Fever has an increased ATK and CRIT, making their offense very effective in clearing out waves of enemies. A team composition of mainly hard hitting attackers, specifically non-Tanks and non-healers benefit the most from the increased stats. Heroes that trigger additional effects from a critical hit also benefit from the increased CRIT, such as Shadowblade's Plague Spreader Passive, Lupina's Grill Master passive, or Zurk's Critical Exhaustion passive. Cruel King Bramble is the only Hero that can apply this effect to his allies. Since he is also a Goblin class, other goblins like Chief NubNub and Zurk all have passive abilities that trigger upon CRIT. Poison Skin Pyromaniac Units affected with this buff will deal additional damage to any burning target. The effect is easily seen by several swirling orbs around their allies. This effect is very deadly and efficient in dealing damage, even those with an elemental disadvantage against their enemies. Damage is multiplied in addition to any other passive multipliers. The Pyromaniac buff is best used when enemies are already on fire, as it is a loss of an opportunity when they can not attack a burning target. In addition, a target that is no longer burning will not receive any additional damage from Pyromaniac. Furthermore, a team member dealing damage to their burning allies will deal additional damage. Squinch is a hero that applies the Pyromaniac debuff. However, there are heroes and enemies that have the Pyromaniac passive, removing their need to cast the debuff. Ignus the Mad has this effect as a passive. Reflect Regeneration Shielded The shielded unit receives no damage from the next source of damage dealt to it. This includes one application of any damage over time effects like Burn or Poison. Any attacks that would've inflicted a status debuff like Daze and Exhaustion will still apply. The nice benefit of a shield is that it doesn't run out as long as the hero have not been hit. This could be managed by having a tank that Taunts and draws attacks away from the rest of the party, while casting a shield on the remaining members of the party. When dealing with enemies with a shield, quickly use a basic attack or attacks that deal multiple strikes to remove it. Heroes like Yasmin Bloom and Augustus the Paladin have the ability to add a shield to the party. Stout Team Affected units have an ATK and DEF stat increase, which could ultimately aid in the team's performance against hard hitting enemies and teams. The effect is easily seen by a cyclone of green concentric circles around each target and dissipating immediately. The stat bonus is immediately noticeable when dealing damage to other targets, especially when the element of the boosted target is Nature. Nature class targets receive twice the boost from Stout Team, making an all-Nature team a very viable choice. Even if allies are not Nature based, Casters, Rogues and other hero classes with low defense will benefit greatly from the increased DEF stat. Chief NubNub is the only hero that can apply the Stout Team buff to his allies. Taunt Voodoo Chant Category:Game Mechanics Category:Gameplay